Program applications, such as browsers include methods and functions to browse or edit documents, such as web pages retrieved from the World Wide Web (“web”). Often times a user may want to retrieve additional information or documents related to a particular subject or topic in the document that the user is browsing. To retrieve additional information pertaining to a particular subject, the user may invoke a new browser frame or application to search for supplemental documents or information for the particular topic or subject area of interest.
The user then enters a search query to retrieve documents related to the particular subject of interest. Typical search engines retrieve documents that contain all of the search query terms; thus, when a query contains many terms, relevant documents may be missed because they do not contain one of the queried terms (instead, they may contain a synonym or a different inflection of the term). Because of this and also because of the effort involved in typing, users tend to write very short queries (i.e. containing very few terms). Unfortunately, such queries do not include sufficient context details and tend to be highly ambiguous. Consequently, many irrelevant documents are retrieved. For example, while reading an article about the Space station repairs, a user may attempt to find out more about the heat shield mentioned in the article by sending the query “heat shield” to a web search engine. Because the query is ambiguous, it may happen that none of the top results for this two-word is relevant to the user's informational need in the current context, as these results discuss roofing and house thermal insulation.
After refining the query or examining many search results, the user may find a relevant document. On one hand, if the user does not bookmark the document, it is difficult for the user to remember the source of the document should the user desire to review the document again in relation to the particular subject area or topic. On the other hand, users do not want to create very many bookmarks because this would make the process of finding any particular bookmark very difficult.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.